


Fun With Scarves

by GreatHornyToads



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Communication, Consensual, Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatHornyToads/pseuds/GreatHornyToads
Summary: Hiro and Baymax had fun with their last bondage exercise and decide to try it out more.





	Fun With Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> Second work, a little more risque this time but not too explicit. Again, everything is consensual and all characters are or depicted as being over age of eighteen.

The doorbell to the spiffy new condo of Hiro Hamada and his robot companion Baymax rang. Hiro opened the door. "Yes?" he asked. 

The deliveryman held the package in front of him. "Delivery for Mr. Hiro Hamada. Are you him?"

"Yup, that's me!" 

"Sign here, please."

Hiro eagerly did so. He then took the package and thanked the deliveryman. As soon as the door was closed, he skipped over to the bedroom, his tongue partially extended in excitement. "It's here, Baymax!" 

Hiro put the box down and almost ripped it open. "We hit the jackpot!" He and Baymax fist bumped. 

In the box were tons and tons of scarves. Under Baymax's suggestion (because he wanted something lighter and softer for Hiro's delicate body) Hiro had ordered the silk scarves from an erotic site. He had discovered the thrill of softcore bondage and was not going back. While he still wasn't interested in actual sex, he wanted to play a little more while he was in Baymax's protection. He then went to get into his classic boxer shorts and tank top as Baymax organized the scarves by length. 

When they were ready, Baymax got a scarf as Hiro put his hands parallel behind his back. Baymax carefully wrapped the scarf around his wrists and made a tight tie. He did the same thing to his ankles. He took two longer scarves and tied them around his torso and upper arms. He then took two shorter scarves and knotted one in the middle and put it in and around Hiro’s mouth and the other on top of it, over his mouth and lower face, and under the chin. Now the fun could begin.

Baymax caressed Hiro’s chest, causing the man to let out long sounds of enjoyment. The robot nuzzled Hiro’s neck as his arms went up and down Hiro’s torso. Baymax then lay back and had Hiro rest on his huge belly as he continued the stroking for a few minutes before turning him over so he could massage his back. Hiro pressed against the robot. He was beyond comfortable.

They remained that way for a little bit when Hiro let out three muffled sounds—the ‘password’ for Baymax to take the gag off. “Okay, Baymax, I want you to blindfold me now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. And then you can do whatever you want with me. I want to be able to just feel you.”

“I do not want to do anything that could hurt you or make you uncomfortable.”

“I trust you enough that you won’t do such thing. And besides which, if I want you to stop, I’ll make it clear that I want you to stop, okay?”

“Of course, Hiro,” and with that Baymax took another scarf and wrapped it around Hiro’s eyes before putting the gag back on.

Now Hiro could immerse himself in Baymax’s touch. He felt the robot sit upright and--after a permissive nod--place one hand on his thighs and another holding him close. To Hiro’s slight surprise, he felt the gag come off again.

"Hiro, I would like to kiss you."

"Kiss me?"

"Kissing is a sign of affection but I know it is not always a welcome one. I would like to make sure kissing you is acceptable."

"Of...of course, buddy! Go ahead!"

And with that the robot kissed (pressing his minimalist face and making smooching sounds) Hiro over the face and neck, making Hiro giggle. Hiro's blindfold fell off and he was soon face to face with Baymax. Flashing a knowing look, the two leaned in close and kissed each other.That, along with being squished against Baymax's body, gave Hiro a thrilling and delightful sensation of tactile stimulation and real love.  

"Are you satisfied with your care?" asked Baymax, noting Hiro's heightened endorphins. 

"I sure am, buddy. But don't go away because I need you to untie me," Hiro replied, laughing. 

After Hiro was untied and the lotion was administrated, Hiro got out something to eat from the refrigerator--chicken wings that Aunt Cass made and delivered for him. Even though he was grown up and living by himself now, she still found ways to mother him. He heated them up and took a seat on the couch in front of the TV. Baymax sat beside him, cuddling next to him. Hiro cuddled back. "Hmm that was nice. We should do this more often."

"Anything to keep you happy and healthy."

"As long as I'm with you I always will be," Hiro placed Baymax's arm around him and snuggled in closer, knowing that the unique love he shared with him was all he needed. 


End file.
